1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a digital-to-analog converter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, concerning analog-to-digital and digital-to-analog converters, there have been increased demands for much higher accuracy, greater resolving power and faster speed. Particularly in application to public welfare, from the point of view of economy, one-chip monolithic IC fabrication techniques have been employed.
In parallelism with pursuit for such high performance, attempts to achieve cost reductions have been made, in the case of a system that necessitates a great number of A/D and D/A converters, by fabricating a plurality of A/D and D/A converters in a single chip.
However, such an IC chip of D/A converters or the like had many places to be tested when in full scale adjusting operations, and its work was very troublesome.